Cause everything works in your arms
by Derp-Derp-NaruSasu-Herp
Summary: A collection of ultra-fluffy NaruSasu ficlets and one-shots! Some will be short, some long. This stuff is my first stories, so please be nice :P R&R? :3 Modern AU, first person. Happy reading
1. Sweet dreams

"Naruto, I'm cold" Sasuke whimpers.

I give him my share of the blanket and gently pull him closer to me. He buries his face in my side.

"All better, Sasuke?"

Mmhmm" He mumbles.

"Sasuke, baby" I stroke his silky hair and sigh.

"What would I do without you..."

Sasuke embraces me tightly and breathes in deeply.

"Sweet dreams, Naruto"

He looks up at me, gazing lovingly into my eyes. I reach my head down and place my lips on his soft, pale cheek.

"They will surely be the sweetest one can have, Sasuke, for I am holding you in my arms."

With that, Sasuke rests his head on my chest, closes his eyes, and smiles.

I cannot wait to join my beautiful love yet again in the land of dreams tonight, just as the nights before, and oh so many more nights to come.


	2. Snowflakes

My Naruto always loves the snow.

Almost as much as he loves me, he says. I watch the tiny white drops fall from the sky out the window. Naruto is still sleeping, one arm under my back and the other slung across my chest. I love it when we sleep like this, him holding me.

"Naru"

I shake his shoulder lightly.

"Naru, look!"

Slowly, he opens his eyes and sits up, looking outside.

"First snow, huh?"

"Y-yeah"

I lean myself on his side

"Pretty, isn't it, Suke?"

"Hmmh"

He strokes my hand. He knows that that makes me melt.

"You wanna take a walk? Lemme get us dressed, kay?"

"Of course, Naruto"

Naruto gives my hand a quick squeeze and lifts the blanket off of him.

"I'll be right back"

He returns from the closet shortly, holding our favorite jeans, two shirts, and my purple cardigan. "Here Honey. Stand up"

He holds the pants out on the floor, unbuttoned.

"I'll get you into these"

Naruto likes to dress me, quite often, really. I find it very sweet. He knows sometimes I have trouble with things like this. He gently slides my foot into one leg hole, then does the same with the other, pulling the jeans up to my waist.

"Can I fasten it for you?"

I nod.

"Alright. Let me get myself dressed, then I'll finish you."

Naruto puts his own pants on, and then a pale orange shirt.

"I picked this out. You look amazing in this shade."

He takes a light blue button down shirt and swiftly sticks my arms in it.

"N-Naruto? Can you help me button it?"

"Sure baby"

Naruto grabs my hand, fixing one finger on a small button.

"Now you hold the loop out, and put the button through. Good job!"

I carefully do the same with the rest.

"I can put my sweater on myself." I say, lifting up my arms, putting the soft violet cardigan over my head and pulling it down.

Naruto smiles.

"You know I love you in that"

"You wanna go now?"

"If you want to"

I hold my arms out to him.

"Carry me?"

"Sweetheart...You don't even have to ask"

Naruto scoops me up into his arms, resting my chin over his shoulder.

"Alright, lets go"

Naruto and I walk through the hallway, heading towards the door.

"Hey" He starts.

"I don't want you to get too cold"

Naruto runs his fingers through my hair with his free hand.

"You need another sweater, and a scarf"

"Naru...Why are you so good to me?"

"Because"

He says, carrying me out the door and into the cold winter air.

"You wanna get some hot chocolate?"

Hmm, that sounds great just about now.

"Okay"

"Can I hold you so I can see your face?"

Naruto puts his right arm under my knees and my head and neck into the crook of his elbow.

"All better, Sasuke?"

"All better" I reply.

"I love you"

"I love you"

"Hold my hand?"

"You hold mine"

He takes my hand and our fingers intertwine. I swear, I feel some kind of magic everytime we touch. "Would you look at all these snowflakes, Sasu?"

The light, fluffy snow crunches under Naruto's feet.

"Yeah. Beautiful"

"Just gorgeous"

He looks down at me.

"We're almost there, one more block."

Frosty wind whips across my face, reddening my cheeks.

"You cold, love?" He asks, right outside the cafe door.

"Come on, let's get you warmed up."

Naruto sets me down on a char at a small empty table.

"I'll go get it. You Relax, Sasuke"

He arrives within two minutes, carrying a steaming mug of hot chocolate, piled high with whipped cream. Naruto pulls a chair from across and sits next to me.

"Here Sweetie. Just the way you like it"

"Thank you Naruto"

He puts the cup in front of my mouth. I take a sip, savoring the warm, sweet chocolate.

"Suke" Naruto laughs.

"You've got some on your nose"

"Oh"

I blush. He reaches his hang over to wipe off the whipped cream with a napkin.

"You are so cute, Sasuke, you don't even know."

I gulp down more of the delicious hot drink. "Do you want some?"

Naruto shakes his head no. "Nah, I just likes feeding it to you."

He holds the mug up to my mouth again. I swallow the last of it, revealing a little heart shaped marshmallow at the bottom.

"Just for you, my Suke."

I pick it out with two fingers, placing it on my tongue. The marshmallow melts like sugar, so pleasant and creamy.

"You know," Naruto looks at me endearingly. "They say no two snowflakes are the same. Each one is different, special in it's own way. You are special to me. You are my little snowflake, Sasuke. So important."


End file.
